Soul Calibur: Broken Dreams
by Scottacon
Summary: Waking was a strange sensation, like being born.' The quest of a bold warrior to regain his forgotten identity
1. Chapter 1

In the 16th Century there was a sword feared and revered for its awesome power. That sword was Soul Edge an incredibly powerful blade with a downside – it instantly corrupted its wielder, using them as a way to acquire more souls to feed its nigh endless hunger.

Another sword was then forged to combat such an awe-inspiring tool of evil; a pure sword that represented all that was righteous and good in the world. Its name – Soul Calibur.

The swords changed hands through the years, Soul Edge being possessed by the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon and afterwards the evil entity Nightmare.

Those opposing the evil of Soul Edge sometimes wielded the good sword, Soul Calibur.

When the two swords did clash however, they sent ripples through space and time.

***

Several images flashed before his eyes. They lacked colour and sound but he understood what was happening. They seemed very distant, fading slowly from his vision.

Waking was a strange sensation, like being born. It seemed a very new experience to him, almost as if it was happening for the first time. Everything seemed so fresh, unsoiled, pure…all this occurred to him in the second before he sat up and hit his head on a shelf directly above his bed. Instantly he fell back down into bed and gradually gained awareness of his surroundings as he opened his eyes.

He was in a bed in a room he had never seen before. He looked around, curious. Nothing got any clearer however. His head throbbed slightly but that wasn't what worried him. He had no idea who or where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Now fully dressed he walked down the busy street. There was some kind of market selling various goods but he paid it no notice.

Who was he?

What was he doing here?

He shrugged it off, normalising the situation. It must have been that hit on the head. But there was something else bothering him.

It was the dream, it had seemed so real, so tangible he could have reached out and touched anything there. He could see it all now, raging away in the corner of his mind's eye. A tall man fighting some kind of demon – a monster! But as big and scary as the demon was, it was similar to the man, the human. Something about that man just seemed…wrong. He was too tall to be real for starters, not to mention his sword. It was terrifying, a huge crystalline thing like some kind of living weapon.

A shout from the real world brought him back to his senses.

"Hey you! Stop!" There was a girl in ragged clothes running towards him with food tucked under one arm.

"Someone stop her! She's stealing from me!" The girl looked familiar somehow, like someone he'd encountered before. He couldn't place her name however.

She was almost on top of him now, in full sprint with the loaf of bread just sticking out from under her arm. He could easily stop her…but for some reason he stepped aside.

The girl winked at him as she ran past, jumping over stalls and pushing through the crowds before disappearing from his vision.

The pursuing stall owner stopped before him panting heavily, "why didn't you stop her? Thanks a lot." The man stormed off. He was overreacting a bit but he did have a point – why did he let her go? Who was she?

Sitting at the roadside he sighed. Nothing. Still nothing. It was quite depressing having no identity, no life. He was beginning to think he'd never remember.

"Found you at last!" He turned in the direction of a shout. In the middle of the street stood a tall bearded man wielding two large swords. He was very strange man – with his long coat and hat he looked almost like a pirate. And his skin, it was so pale. It seemed almost…was it purple?

"So you thought you could disguise yourself did you? I wielded the sword before, I knew the feel of it. Now tell me – where is it?"

He stood up to oppose the stranger, I don't know what you're talking about!"

The bearded man sneered, "have it your way!" He charged forwards, swords in hands.


	3. Chapter 3

He dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding his attacker's downwards sweeps. "What are you doing? You crazy…pirate, you!"

The stranger laughed, "insult me all you like! I will have that sword!" He swung again horizontally, just missing him by a few inches. He stumbled backwards and tripped over market stall, much to the pirate's mirth.

Looking down he picked up a frying pan, positioning it just in time to deflect the pirate's next attack. He edged away, barely managing to repel the blows from his attacker's blades.

"Hold still, darn you!" the pirate roared, swinging upwards suddenly and sending the pan flying upwards into the air. As he watched the pan spin up and away, he just caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure watching him from a rooftop.

With no options remaining he swept the floor with his left leg at lightning speed, sending the pirate crashing to the ground.

"Why you…" the pirate leapt to his feat and prepared for the final blow. Without thinking he punched with all his might…sending the pirate's left sword hurtling off into a wall.

The pirate looked back at him astonished, "how the…" He pulled back his arm and punched the pirate square in the stomach with all his might. The pirate was sent skidding backwards across the ground until he collided with a market stall.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the pirate lay still, unconscious. He turned, feeling a hand on his arm and found himself looking into the eyes of the girl.

"Run!" Together they dodged villagers and stumbled through crowds until they had reached a safe distance.

He lay back against a wall and slumped to the ground. Gradually he regained his breath. Looking up he asked the girl, "who are you?"

She returned his gaze, "you really don't remember?"

He paused for a moment, looking skywards. "I…I…"

Familiar images flashed before his eyes – a figure wearing demonic armour, the crystalline sword and the its wielder. He could see them more clearly now, they were standing atop a massive tower. The architecture was ancient, yet strangely familiar. The two fought like mortal enemies, swinging blades furiously again and again. Then suddenly…

"Hey!" The girl tapped the side of his head, returning him to the real world. "You spaced out for a minute there."

"Yeah, I guess I did." He brushed his hair to one side and looked up. "Who was that guy? Why was he trying to kill me?"

She opened her mouth as if to say something but seemed reluctant, "I dunno. Maybe he thought you were someone else. What's your name again?"

"My name…" his head was still quite fuzzy, "my name is…" It appeared to him suddenly in a moment of clarity, "my name is Martin."

The girl smiled, "hmm, suits ya."

There were suddenly shouts in the distance, one of which Martin recognised as the pirate's.

"We should keep moving," the girl said pulling him to his feet and away from the street.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a shadowy figure.


	4. Chapter 4

The tower stood what seemed to at least be a mile high. It was on rocky, craggy ground surrounded by red-hot lava. The two figures continued to fight and even from such a distance the flashes of light from their blades clashing could be seen…

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" The girl nudged him awake and he opened his eyes. The hay cart they had hitched a ride in had stopped on the outskirts of a larger town. It was similar to the previous one except for the demented pirate trying to kill him. He got off the cart and it rode away, continuing along the path.

They walked through the streets without so much as a second glance from anyone. "Where are we going exactly?" Martin asked.

The girl looked round as if to see if anyone was listening, "we're going to a place that might help you get your memory back."

Martin was intrigued, "where?"

"It's an old place called…Ostrheinsburg."

"I wouldn't say that was wise."

They both looked up to see a woman in noble clothes drop down from the rooftop above.

The girl's voice was almost accusatory as she addressed the newcomer, "what da you want?!"

The woman responded in a much calmer tone, "my name is Catherine LeBeau and I want to help you. Forgive my eavesdropping, but you were about to make a grave mistake."

Martin studied her carefully. "Wait a minute. You're that woman who was watching me before!"

"Correct. I had my reasons for that, though."

The girl's attitude was the polar opposite of what Martin had become accustomed to, "name 'em! Or you'll be talking through the other side of your head!"

"Quite. I overhead you were planning to go to Ostrheinsburg and I had to intervene – it is not a place you want to visit. Quite the opposite in fact, it is a place of evil and the stage of many misguided battles."

Martin was still angry, "that still doesn't explain why you were watching me. And how do you know all this?"

"My apologies," Catherine continued, "I heard the shouts from before the fight and felt inclined to investigate. You're quite the skilled fighter."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"As for my knowledge regarding…that place, I just had a bad gut reaction. My instincts tell me to be wary of such a place. In short, I'm not really sure."

"Well we're still going!" The girl shot back.

Catherine sighed, "then can I at least come with you. To find out for myself."

The girl seemed likely to explode but Martin spoke first, "I don't see the harm."

He took the girl aside as she started to protest, "we don't even know her! Crazy lady drops outta the sky on us and just expects us to…"

Martin cut in, "listen to me for a second. Correct, we don't know anything about her and the best way to that is?"

The girl grudgingly responded, "keep her close."

"Yes. We can find out exactly how much she knows and besides – safety in numbers."

"Ok."

"And one more thing…cheer up!"

The girl brightened noticeably, "okay! For you."

The group began walking in the approximate direction of Ostrheinsburg. Catherine paused for a moment before asking Martin, "have we met before?"

"Don't think so…"

"Strange." They continued on their quest, all deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nightfall by the time the group finally reached Ostrheinsburg. Martin was stunned by the size of the main throne room as he entered, "this place is huge! It's amazing!"

Catherine was visibly uneasy, "yes…that's one word for it."

The girl was stood silently staring at the large, empty throne. Martin approached carefully, "hey. Are you okay?"

She turned on her heel to face him, "I'm fine."

"That's…good." Martin was still confused by her unpredictable nature when he noticed the far end of the hall.

He stood with Catherine at the edge of the deep pit, "what the hell could have caused this."

Catherine studied the huge scratches in the floor, "there was evidently a number of battles here. I wonder what took place…"

As she trailed off Martin noticed a large shard of glass embedded in the floor. It reflected him so perfectly…

He stood back in awe. The face looking back at him was a stranger's. he couldn't remember his own face.

Why hadn't he thought to check before.

He had wild, jet black hair that seemed to have styled itself after a fire. His eyes were deep and forbidding. But they…they weren't the same colour. One was a pleasant pale blue and the other was…red. An unusual, malicious-looking red. It was bizarre, why had no one mentioned it to him before?

"See something you don't like?"

They all snapped their heads up to look at the ceiling. Amidst the rafters was the silhouette of a man in a long, billowing robes. "But of course. Where are my manners?"

He dropped from the ceiling but stopped, levitating a few metres above the floor. He continued to descend and landed softly on the floor. "I am Zasalamel, guardian of Time itself."

He looked around the group, "and unless I'm mistaken we have…Catherine LeBeau…Martin Heg. And of course…" he turned to the girl and looked over her quickly.

The boots, the ragged clothing, the dark hair in pigtails. "Tira. How…pleasant to see you again."

She snarled in response, "bite me, old man! I'll cut your heart out!"

"Quite the temper hasn't she?" Zasalamel smirked to himself. "And of course you're all wondering how I know your names, aren't you?"

Catherine and Martin echoed, "you read my mind."

"Ah yes," Zasalamel absently ran a hand over his bald head, "speaking of minds…how are your memories doing?"

"What the…?"

"Start talking!" Martin grunted.

Catherine chipped in, "we want some answers!"

Zasalamel smirked again, "and of course you'll get them, you two. You, who are so different…and yet so similar."

Martin's head erupted with more blazing images. He looked over and saw Catherine in pain too. The one in demonic armour was struck down by the crystal-coated figure. He slumped over, dropping his sword to the ground. The other raised their sword skywards as crystals spread out, covering the tower.

Zasalamel pointed a long finger at Martin, "you are the bringer of destruction…Nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

Martin's head felt like it would burst as all the memories came flooding back. Catherine was also on the floor, holding her head in agony.

"Quite a sense of humour that sword has don't you think?" Zasalamel continued, "Martin Heg is of course an anagram of Nightmare. And Catherine LeBeau? Ca-Le-Be? CA-LI-BUR of course. Ironic that the one that defeated the evil was the one to re-create and subsequently re-name it."

Martin was slowly regaining his strength. Tira was by his side as he looked over and shouted to Zasalamel, "give me a straight answer! What happened?"

Zasalamel sighed, "as you wish. During the final battle between the two swords, Nightmare – you – was defeated by the spirit sword. Being holy and good as it was, it engulfed the two tortured wielders of the swords with crystals. The demonic entity trapped in an endless battle for power and the man desperately seeking redemption for his sins, Siegfried Schtauffen. They were then reincarnated as two pure human beings – namely yourself and the woman."

Martin found he was able to sit up, "how do you know all this?"

Zasalamel's tone was quite self-righteous, "being the Guardian of Time I have experienced many a reincarnation myself. Also I was there to witness the events unfold."

Catherine also managed to sit up, "that's why you came and found us? To tell us everything?"

"You could say I had an ulterior motive. I had a vision not long ago – 400 years from now the human race truly flourishes. But to accomplish that end I must remove the swords from this world. And since the swords no longer exist physically, I must take the powers directly…from you two."

This was all the motivation 'Martin' needed to get to his feet, "what? How do you! You insignificant worm! You shall never take my power! I am beyond your comprehension!" As he spoke 'Martin's' voice deepened, his hair crackled with energy as if literally ablaze and his eyes glowed with newfound power. His right hand grew slightly, reflecting the previous image of Nightmare.

He charged towards his arm ready to thrust forwards at his opponent. "You'll never defeat me…" He brought his arm down but was stopped by Catherine. "What?"

'Catherine's' clothes lay torn and abandoned on the ground where she had laid. Now her slim figure was just covered by minimal crystalline armour. A long crystal resembling a blade erupted from her wrist. It was that which had stopped Nightmare's strike.

Calibur's voice was almost heavenly as she spoke, "it is not his place to decide who roams this earth but I agree with his morals. We are too powerful to be allowed to stay here. The longer we exist the longer humanity will suffer."

Nightmare was livid, "you dare to challenge me!" He swung at Calibur with his overgrown arm as Tira and Zasalamel looked on. Tira was clearly worried, "what are you going to do? Shouldn't you stop them?" Zasalamel sighed at their futile battle, "should they refuse to willingly come with me…I prepared a backup plan."

Zasalamel drew a shape in the air with his hand. The two former wielders continued their battle oblivious to what was going on…until they were frozen by his spell. "Accept your fate!"

He levitated them up into the air as Tira grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, "what are you doing? I need him!" He pushed her to the ground roughly. From the floor there was nothing she could do but watch as he pulled back his scythe…and pushed the two away into a portal behind them. "Vanish into the void!" Tira screamed as he closed the portal, locking them away and separating her from nightmare forever.

Her 'gloomy' side took hold as she charged Zasalamel, knocking him to the ground and sitting on top of him brandishing his scythe. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

Zasalamel looked her right in the eye, "it wouldn't bring him back." Tira stumbled away, dropping the scythe and falling to her knees.

Zasalamel picked up his weapon as he walked away, "some day you'll thank me."

As always …he didn't look back.


End file.
